randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Sorcerer in Love
"Sorcerer in Love" is the forty-third episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on November 9, 2013. Synopsis Randy, Howard, and all the boys at Norrisville High are entranced by the new girl in school, Amanda Levay. Little do they know she's the Sorcerer's long lost love in disguise. Plot The episodes starts with the broadcast of Heidi, saying it's their last chance to find a date. Randy suddenly panics, saying they have to find a date, and he and Howard laugh saying only people who have no friends to play video games with would need a date. Then, a girl came in with all the boys staring at her. After she walks past Randy and Howard, she says her name is Amanda Levay. Randy and Howard rush and push each other on their way to her. Randy says get in line and it ironically turned out to be a line. The girl's smell is detected by the Sorcerer and he recognizes her as the Sorceress. He has a flashback of how they met and defeated by the ninja. She seduce all the boys to get the most beautiful thing in the school, stating the one who find is the one she wants. They rush outside of class but was stop by Mr. Bannister, telling them must have pass. He got a McPass all of the other got a past besides Howard as there is a limit. Randy was panic because sooner or later they might the most beautiful thing. Randy and Howard cooperate to get outside and then they will separate ways. They managed to get outside and they searched for it everywhere even as far in the toilet and every student locker. Howard stated that Randy NinjaNomicon glowed and its his chance to get more time to find it first. Randy say he will go in which annoyed Howard as he thought he will ignore the Nomicon for once. The Nomicon warn about the Sorceress. Randy managed to find the most beautiful thing which turn out to be the eye that held the Tengu previously. Randy states it worthy to show Amanda that. They went back to class and argue to say who find it first. Randy quickly hit the McPass twice and got the pass and went out with Amanda and Howard quickly hit it so he could. He say they haven't ask for permission to which Randy replied that the McPass has spoken, making Mr.Bannister angry and causing him to throw the McPass out of the window. Amanda used her spell to request them to go somewhere else but they came to ask who will she take on a date. They saw her true form which cause Randy to say she belongs to Randy. Randy start battling her and use her true form to free the Sorcerer but Randy has the advantage even though she is causing debris to fall. She outsmarts him by using her human form to seduce Randy. Randy quickly uses his scarf to cover his face and use smell-vision to be prevented being seduced by her. She is restrained and trap by his Sai. She use her human form and ask help from the boys which tried attacking Randy, but he threw all the boys to Amanda, making debris fall on her. Julian tries to attack the ninja asking what has he done to her. Heidi thanks to the ninja that the dance is really under the stars during broadcast at the dance. Howard tells Randy that they will not let a girl to get between them which Randy agreed. When they were about to go home to play Grave Puncher, Theresa, who is wearing a beautiful dress, asks Randy if he wanted to dance, but she didn't ask directly, which made him agree to dance with her but then Howard said that she was asking him, which made them argue again. Theresa was annoyed and walked away telling them "Forget it." At the end, the Sorceress is sitting in a cave, planning her revenge. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *The Sorceress *The Sorcerer Secondary characters *First Ninja *Mr. Bannister *Bash Johnson *Bucky Hensletter *Julian *Heidi Weinerman *Theresa Fowler *The Sorcerer's Rat Background characters *Buttermaker *Cynthia *Dancing Fish *Dave *Debbie Kang *Doug *Flute Girl *Glenn *Jed Elinoff *Mike Moe *Morgan *Ranginald Bagel *Scott Thomas *Stevens *Nameless Blond Boy with White Shirt *Nameless Boy with Black Shirt *Nameless Boy with Blue-Green Shirt *Nameless Boy with Red Shirt *Nameless Girl with Big Eyes and Green Shirt *Nameless Girl with Green Hair and Dress *Nameless Girl with Green Shirt *Nameless Girl with Lavender Hair *Nameless Girl with Mauve Dress Trivia *This episode and Pranks for Nothing were supposed to air before McFear Factor and Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key, but instead aired a couple months later. **These four episodes had been on the Canadian channel Disney XD on Demand prior to airing, however. *This is the first episode with a female villain. *The ninja who first appeared in "The Ninja Identity" makes another non-speaking appearance via the Sorcerer's flashback. *This marks as the first episode to show the Ninja kissing a female character (on the cheek). ** Running Gags: *** Randy getting hit by debris. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1